


Resurfacing in the River

by RiverAmeliaSong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAmeliaSong/pseuds/RiverAmeliaSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been temporarily removed for in-depth editing and rewriting. Also, thank you to anyone that is still interested in this story. I assure you, I have not abandoned it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurfacing in the River

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been posted on fanfiction.net under my profile by the same name, RiverAmeliaSong. I never mind if my work is shared on Tumblr or Pintrest or other websites of the like, but I would appreciate an email letting me know first.  
> Also, this will be the only warning that I give for this and all future chapters: This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, sex, non-con, rape, torture, and quite a bit of foul language at times. If any of these things offend you, I respectfully ask that you do not go any further and I kindly ask that anyone of the age 14 or younger not read this. This story is not meant for children and I would not wish to frighten anyone.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the best part is that while his wife is wasting away in prison to keep up his façade, an old ally has revealed his little game. And now, the darling child that was raised and conditioned to kill him—his wife—is alone and helpless. You are at my mercy, yet again, and we both know which of us always wins. I created you Melody Pond and I can break you just as easily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, forgot to mention Spoilers. If you're a spoilerphobic, you may not want to carry on any further. There's a lot of them in this story and I'm really not good at remembering to warn readers about them. Thanks!

This story has been temporarily removed for in-depth editing and rewriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed. However, if you only wish to berate my morals or curse me out, please kindly refrain. I gave all of the necessary warnings in my best effort not to offend anyone and I didn't make you read it.  
> 


End file.
